A New Prophecy
by harrypotterismypatronus555
Summary: This is a Harry/Draco fic featuring a prophecy with their adopted daughter and Lucius. HP/DM


A New Prophecy

Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor

 **Hello everyone, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so I am sorry if it is no good. This one is about a Drarry scenario, in which Lucius is the new he who shall not be named. Please don't write any mean comments. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Acknowledging my betta DementorsKisses**

 _The Potter Residence_

"Hi honey," Draco said. "Was there any problem putting Lily down?"

"Not tonight, she is really starting to adjust to London, it is a long way from Taiwan. It must have been awful for her all alone, the only witch at that muggle orphanage. We never would have found her if it wasn't for Dumbledore" said Harry, joining Draco on the couch. "But Jr. is really starting to give me sass."

"We'll work on that tomorrow, but today you promised you would show me the people in the box. It's not right that my Six-month-old daughter knows more about muggle culture than me."

"One they are called actors, and two that metal box is called a TV, but if you are sure your ready…" Harry picks up the remote and turns on the TV. "Let's start small with Disney channel." The TV comes to life. Harry yawns while Draco squeals like an overexcited Six-year-old girl. Draco is intrigued, after 2 hours of endless questions Harry falls asleep. An hour and a half later, at twelve a clock Harry awakes to Draco sobbing over Derek Shepard's death.

"Oh, sweetie, I told you it's not real. It's just a scene played by actors." Harry said in a soothing voice trying to calm Draco down.

"If true love Grey's anatomy style isn't real I don't know what is! Also, that box is better than fuck" Draco complained obviously not soothed and if anything worse than before.

"Let's go to bed," Harry said turning off the TV. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Alright then," Draco says wrapping his arm around Harry, while they turn to go up the stairs, but before they can go they hear a loud bang and the door opens, the protection charm had been broken.

In the doorway stands a man in a wizard's cloak with the same face as Draco with a clean shaved face and short grey hair. "Father!" Draco said seething with anger.

"That's no way to treat your father Draco Malfoy," he said coldly. "Or should I say Draco Potter Thought you could distance yourself from our family. Although I may not like it, you will always be my son"

"You are not our family and you have no right to talk about him! After all this time, and what you did, I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face in this household, you beast!" says Harry just as mad if not more.

"About your family, I heard you have a daughter, Lily is it? I hope she isn't a mud blood like her namesake. The boy Draco Jr. someone who wound up in a wizarding orphanage, that was not the intention when I named you. He might as well be called dobby."

"Lucius, you lonely inconsiderate, troll, fucking death eater, what do you want from us?!" Seething Draco, ground his teeth, so loud you wouldn't be surprised if a tractor was passing by.

"One;" said Lucius, obviously not affected by anything either of them said. "My name is Lord Malfoy. Two; like you would know anything about the art of fucking. Three; I am not a death eater, I am no one's follower, I obey only to myself. Four; I am here for one reason to ask if you would reconsider forming an alliance because there is a war coming whether you like it or not." Green sparks flew out of both Draco and Harry's wands, but they were instantaneously disarmed. "You are getting rusty. I am gaining more power every day, and soon enough there will be nothing that can hold me back. My whole life I have been second in command one day I will be the only leader. Until then, goodbye, and know my offer still stands." With that, he disappeared.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Draco wanted to scream as his father is the worst thing that could ever happen, that is always his worst case scenario. Instead, they both silently went to bed and tried to get some sleep Derek Shepard felt like a world away.

In the morning there was no talk of the night before. Harry went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone while Draco gave Lily her bottle. "Daddy," said the babyish voice coming from Draco Jr. a short boy about 4 years old, with blue eyes and blond curly hair. "Now that you tell Papa about TV can we talk about it in the house?

"Sure, Jr. what about it?" said Harry

"Why can't I go to school like all the other kids on TV."

"It's too dangerous you don't know how to control your powers yet, you'll go to Hogwarts when you're older. I promise it is better than any school in a cartoon."

"Alright then!" said Jr. contently.

"Now be a good boy and get the mail." Draco holds crying Lily as he enters from upstairs and goes to stand by Harry.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. This one is from someone named Maria Trela-awny."

Harry opens the letter. "It says, it is enchanted so only our family can read it. It is some sort of prophecy about Lily and Lucius…

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed! Read more to find out about Lily and the prophecy.

X

Penny


End file.
